The Deep
by WP
Summary: The birds face their worst times all over again. I suck at summaries, read it, you might just like it.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, I'm new to BoP. My first attempt at a fic. Hopefully it won't be too painful to read. I'm no expert in the Batman world so something's could be off. But again, I hope you'll enjoy. I'd love some feedback.  
  
The Deep  
  
New Gotham... The perfect, modern city. Yet it seemed as doomed as the ashes it was built on.   
  
Gotham City had fallen under the reign of terror provided by The Joker and his colleagues. This reign also brought down the legendary team of vigilantes lead by Batman.   
  
But from the ashes of the earthquake that followed came New Gotham. Beautiful on the outside but still struggling with Evil Meta-humans and Insane crimnals.   
  
A new team rose with a the new city: The Birds Of Prey.   
  
Dinah Lance, daughter of Black Canary and their newest addition, casually walked down the dark streets of New Gotham with her adoptive sister, Helena Kyle, Daughter of Batman and Catwoman.  
  
She looked over at Huntress and a puzzled look appeared on her face. "Why don't I have an alterego? You get Huntress, Barbara has Oracle, Im just Dinah."  
  
Huntres just looked at her, "you gotta work for a name... and make sure you pick a good one."   
  
"Like Huntress?" She laughed to herself but quickly stopped when she felt the death stare the brunette was giving her.  
  
A voice infiltrated both of their minds, saving Dinah from the wrath of Helena. "Delphi just reported a panic button has ben activated at a research lab on Fullerton. I need you to check it out."  
  
"We're practically there." Helena answer while picking up the pace.  
  
Rounding the coner they spotted a man, quite obviously a scientist and very nervous, coming out of the building with a briefcase.  
  
Helena's eyes shifted to the feline esk state as she made her full transformtion into Huntress. "It's time to earn that superhero name, kid."   
  
Dinah grinned, "So, he's mine? No back seat crime fighting?"  
  
Huntress gave her sly smile. "He's all yours, I'm pretty sure you can take him."  
  
Dinah grinned as she raced foward and stopped the scientist in his tracks. "Nice night for a walk, huh?"  
  
He brought the brief case up to his cest and held it tight. "You-You have to go away."  
  
"And let you get away with..." She pointed to the case, "Whtever is in that?"  
  
He broke out in a sweat and tried to walk around her, "Not so fast. Why don't you just tell me what you stole?"  
  
"You don't want to get into this. Just let me go or it'll only turn out bad for you." He said quietly.   
  
Dinah laughed and crosed her arms. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Please, he'll kill us both." He pleaded.  
  
Dinah sighed. This was getting boring. "Who will?"  
  
He looked around widely, "Luna." He whispered.  
  
Dinah rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag but the scientist tried to yank it back, causng the contents to roll out. 2 cylinders of blue liquid.   
  
Dinah looked at them trying to figure out what they were when she heard something behind her.   
  
A large man was standing there looking pretty mean. "Huntress!!" She shouted as he dived for her.  
  
******  
  
Helena watched from the other side of the street as Dinah appeared to be having a witty chat with their perp.   
  
She sighed and turned around as she used her Comm to talk to Oracle, "So, what's the deal with this guy?"  
  
"You havn't beat that out of him yet?" Came the slightly amused voice.  
  
"I wish. I'm letting Dinah take this one, he's just one little geek. Probably got fired today and he's trying to steal some stationary."  
  
"Miht be but the company he woks for are more typically into research drugs than stationary."  
  
"Huntress!!"  
  
******  
  
Dinah kicked 'Luna' in the chest as he dived for her and it seemed to do nothing to him. He grabbed Dinah by the throat and held her above the ground.   
  
The blonde gagged, panicing when her feet wouldn't touch the ground. She could hear the mufled voice of Oracle in her ear but the blood pumping through her was louder. She began kicking out but again it didn't affect him.   
  
As Luna felt Huntress approach he slammed Dinah down hard onto the concreate with a damp thud.   
  
******  
  
Huntress ran across the street as she saw her young partner being held up by the throat, as she neared the large man, ready to beat him to a pulp, he launched Dinah down onto the pavement with staggering force. She felt herself scream inside as Dinah smacked he ground and lay unmoving.  
  
"Huntress? What's Happening??" Oracle demanded. Dinah wasn't answering.  
  
Huntress blocked out her mentor and instead ran at the building behind Luna and propelled herself, landing a solid kick to his head. It only made him stagger away from the unconcious Dinah.   
  
She was aware of the scientist, their original mark, running far away and very fast considerring he wasn't exactly young and fit.  
  
She kicked and punched at the large man infront of her. Her anger made the hits all the more powerful and fast, her meta abilities working overtime.   
  
Still, he didn't go down like he should have long ago.   
  
He looked up at the seriously pissed Huntress, "I'll be back for you." He promised before turning and running off into the darkness of the night.   
  
She would have gone after him but Dinah was more imporant to her, they were family now.  
  
She became aware of Oracle's voice again. "Huntress?!"   
  
"Barbara, she's hurt." She said, forgetting about the protocol of using code names. She stood looking down at Dinah, to scared to move.  
  
"Hurt How?" She asked calmly but there was a certain fear in there.   
  
Helena took a deep breath and bent down. She reached out two ingers to Dinah's neck. Relieved to feel a definate pulse.   
  
"I'm not sure. She's out cold." She answered trying to hide the shakeyness of her own voice.  
  
"It's ok, Helena. Just bring her right back to the clock tower."  
  
Helena nodded. She carefully put an arm around the teens shoulder's and sat her up. "Oh god, Oracle, she's bleeding." She said, referring to the large gah on the back of Dinah's head but also her back, where she was thrown down on what appeared to be glass.  
  
"Get her back here now." Oracle said agan.  
  
Helena was about to take off for the clock tower when she saw a cylinder filled with blue liquid. She gently brought Dinah close to her so she could reach out and take it. Once it was safely in her pocket she took Dinah's full weight, not that there was much of it, and ran in the direction of the clock tower. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Hey all, thanks for all the great comments, i really do appreciate them and I'd really like you to keep them coming. Silver Couger - Im impressed you actually noticed the title. I'll be honest, every title of everything I've every wrote is like a title of a song thats inspired or related the fic. I hope you'll download the song, its by Further seems forever.  
  
Part 2  
  
As the elevator doors opened, Barbara was right there waiting. She was stunned for a minute.  
  
Helena, for once in her life, looked truely scared. She held Dinah in her arms, close to her body. She could already see the blood smeered over the blonde's hair.   
  
"Med Bay." Barara instructed.  
  
They sped off toward the medically equipt section of the clock tower.  
  
Helena stopped as they reached the metal bed, "There's glass in her back, I can't lie her down."   
  
Barara's heart stung at how quiet Helena's voice was, she really was concerned. "Can you put her on her front?"  
  
Helena just nodded and done as she was asked.   
  
Barara immediately set in wth the scanner, running from top to bottom. The screen opposite displayed details about Dinah's condition but Helena couldn't make out the medical terms.   
  
"Will she ok?"   
  
The former Batgirl buzzed around, "I think so. She just took a hard hit to the head, a few bad cuts, bruised ribs."   
  
Realization struck Helena like a destruction ball. "Barara..."  
  
She stopped and looked at the gil who had become a daughter to her. "What is it?" She was dreading the answer.  
  
Helena produced a glass cylinder from her pocket. "It's what she was thrown on. It was what the doctor guy had."   
  
Barbara took it and stuied the blue contents, like they somehow held the explination. "Right now, it's not doing anything to her. Put it on the worktop for now." She instructed.  
  
The red head got back to working on Dinah. She cut away her jacket and top to expose the rather nasty wound on her back.   
  
She passed some gauze to Helena, "hold that to her head wound for me, keep pressure on it."  
  
Helena wordlessly complied. She was only so quiet because truthfully she was scared to touch the girl who had becom her little sister, she couldn't bare the thought of hurting her futher, it was her fault in the first place.   
  
But still, she done as Barbara asked, after all, the Oracle knew best.   
  
******  
  
20 minutes later and Dinah was patched up. She was now on a padded bed, with a couple of monitors hooked up. Barbara and Helena sat watching her, both lost in thought. She'd been out for a while, longer than Barbara would have liked.   
  
Tonights events had been a grounder for them both. When, night after night, nothing bad happened, there were no injuies above a scrape, they believe they're invincable. Seeing someone they cared about beaten and unconcious made them realise how untrue that was.   
  
They were all mortal, they were all open to injury.   
  
One of the monitors sent out an alert signal.  
  
Helena didn't even need to ask, the look she was giving her mentor was enough.   
  
"Its her brain, the meta part of her brain is highly stimulated."  
  
"Why? What does that mean?"   
  
"I really don't know." Barbara answered.  
  
She leaned over and stroaked the young girls cheek. "Dinah? Can you hear me?" She knew it was stupid but she had to try, had to belive that maybe Dinah just needed a little coaxing.   
  
She quickly retracted her hand as Dinah tensed, even let out a small whimper.   
  
Helena had enough, it was her turn. She leaned in close to Dinah, "Dinah? Come on, Kid, wake up." She put her hand on top of Dinah's, "open your eyes." She said surprisingly gently.  
  
To there shock, Dinah's eyes did open, only her pupils were rolled back into her head, leaving only the white of her eyes showing.   
  
"Oh god, Barbara?" Helena asked.  
  
As Barbara opened her mouth to answer, the room trembled.   
  
Anything that wasn't nailed down began to rise slowly and shakily.   
  
Barbara looked around, now knowing exactly what was happening. But why did it have to happen to one of her girls?   
  
Before she could let her mind wonder further she heard Helena hiss in pain.   
  
A large needle had been thrust through the brunette's shoulder. She cringed as she quickly pulled it out.  
  
"Get out of here. It's too dangerous." Barbara ordered sternly, they didn't have time for an arguement.  
  
Helena sensed the seriousness in her mentor's voice and for once done as she was told but she certainly didn't like it, she cast a glance to Dinah again, she looked so troubled nd it broke her heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
As they closed the door to lab, Barbara ran her hand through her hair.  
  
Helena immediately demanded, "What the hell is going on?"   
  
"The drug has attacked the Meta part of her brain. Meaning, it's taken her powers and advanced them and has them on continuous use." Barbara explained.  
  
"So right now, she's seeing things even though she's not touching anyone?"   
  
She nodded, "Yes. It's... uncapped her powers, there's no limitations there anymore."  
  
Helena let relisation sink in. "It'll kill her, won't it?"  
  
The red head sighed, "We'll stop this, Helena. We've got the original drug, that means I can come up with a cure."  
  
Helena turned away and stared through the diamond shaped window into the med bay.   
  
Barbara had observed Helena for 8 years now. She knew how the young woman worked, understood the hard exterior, but the truely pain filled soul, just waiting for someone else in her life to die.   
  
That's why she didn't have relationships or friends, she couln't allow herself to feel that hurt and grief again. It took her a long time to really admit she needed Barbara in her life. But Barbara was the one who had been with her throough her grief, the one who held her, who listened and told her the truth for once.  
  
In the last year she;d again been infitrated, first by Dinah, then Reese.   
  
Dinah was her little sister.   
  
They may not be related by blood but blood family meant nothing more to either of them. Dinah needed someone to look after her and guide her, instead she got two people to do that.  
  
Helena tried to hate the Black canary's daughter but that was impossible, she reminded her too much of herself before her innocence was ripped away in that one fateful night that her mother was killed.   
  
That's why she felt such a great need to protect Dinah but so far she had been failing miserably. Dinah had finally got her mum back, just to have her ripped away again. She'd had to face her killer, she'd had to help him and she done so like a true hero, Helena knew she couldn't have done that if it were the other way round.   
  
And now... Now Dinah might die. She'd probably be re-living some of the most horrible things she'd witnessed in her young life.  
  
Barbara reached out and took Helena's hand. She gave it gentle squeeze. "Stop trying to be so strong, I know she broke down your barriers a long time ago."   
  
Helena turned to face the woman she'd come to think of as a mother with tears in her blue eyes. She couldn't stop herself from falling into Barbara's open arms.   
  
She burried her head in the older woman's shoulder, not allowing the sobs to escape, only the tears to fall. She did take comfort in the strong arms wrapped around her and soothing voice telling her it'd be ok.   
  
After a few minutes Helena pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I need to be doing something."  
  
Barbara nodded, "you will but not yet, I need you here. We have to get in there and move everything into drawers and tape them shut. There's too many dangerous things in that room and we don't want Dinah to hurt us or herself."  
  
Helena looked into the trembling room again. "Can you sedate her? Do anything to stop her powers?"  
  
"There isn't an on/off switch. Powers are a part of the peron, there's no way to stop them. If I sedated her, I don't even know if it would stop her visions and telekinsesis, but if I done that... it could end up doing more damage."  
  
"You mean she wouldn't be able to pull herself out of it." Helena stated sadly.  
  
Barbara sighed, it was killing her to see her family hurting. "Yeah. Let's start cleaning up the med bay."   
  
Helena held her hand out to stop her mentor, "I'll go. I can dodge any flying dangers. It shouldn't take me long." She asured.  
  
Barabara knew there was no point in arguing, Helena would win. Barbara felt useless as she sat outside waiting to get back in there and help Dnah.  
  
The sound of glass amashing followed by Helena's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Barbara!"  
  
She wheeled through doors in seconds, "What is it?"  
  
Helena looked own to the puddle of blue liquid and glass at her feet.  
  
"Get away from it." Barbara ordered. She rushed to one of the drawers, untaped it and took out a syringe and a pair of gloves. "Put these on and get what you can on the stuff."  
  
Helena quickly but carefully done as Oracle had asked. "Where do you want it?"  
  
"Over there." she said pointing to the lab part of the room. "I'll work on a cure. None of it got on you, did it?"   
  
Helena looked at her legs, "I don't think so." She answered. Some had splashed onto her pants but that wouldn't be enough to do anything, it pobablyonly got to Dinah because it broke the skin, she didn't want to go worrying Barbara needlessly.   
  
Barbara eyed her suspiciously then wheeled over to her testing area. She soon figured out that it was a very basic solution that with her expert knowledge, wouldn't take long to get an antidote.  
  
*******  
  
Helena stood looking over Dinah while Barbara worked on the cure.   
  
The teen looked so fragile in the bed. Her bouncy spirit wasn't there, her passion for doing what was right. Helena was losing patience to not go out and pummel the bastard that did this to her sister.   
  
As thoughts of revenge played in her mind, the transformation from Helena Kyle to Huntress. Normally it was over quick, only a few seconds long but this time, she had that same rush but constant. Her eyes were stuck in the feline split, her rage level stayed high. She felt an intense need to hit out.   
  
"Helena, I've got it." Barbara said, barely able to keep her calm.   
  
Helena turned around and swaggered towards her mentor with smurk on her face. "Oh come on, you really think it's gonna be that easy?"  
  
Barbara frowned, "Helena, what's going on?"  
  
"Helena's not home right now." She said again as made one swift move and grabbed Barbara by the throat.  
  
It didn't take Oracle long to figure out what had happened. Now she had two hyper meta's to deal with. That was just great. Her bitter rant was cut off by Huntress pulling her out of her chair by the throat.  
  
"Helena?" She choked out, struggling to get a breath.  
  
Huntress' eyes changed to there normal blue and her grip weakened, letting Oracle fall helplessly on the floor.  
  
She put a hand to her head. This drug really wasn't pleasant.   
  
"Told you I'd be back."   
  
Next thing Helena felt was a hard punch to the jaw. And Huntress was back on full power.   
  
She pounced on Luna and immediately they started a two person battle.  
  
Barbara watched as Huntress seemed to get hit after hit at Luna without it taking much out of him but the rate she was going, he'd be dead in minutes. Her only problem was getting to the cure on the table and then getting close enough to give it to Huntress. She was thankful for the training she still did as she dragged herself to the counter top and grabbed the injector-gun. Dragging herself towards the 'fight' she waited for her moment.  
  
As soon as Huntress stopped to continually punch Luna Barbara crawled forward and managed to get Huntress in the neck.   
  
There was an immediate change as her she froze, shoulder's slumped and tried to catch her breath.   
  
"Helena?" Barbara asked.  
  
She climbed off of Luna and looked down at BArbara, guilt swimming in her eyes, "Barbara, I'm so sorry."  
  
Barbara breathed a sigh of relief, "It's ok, just get Reese to pick up that jerk." She said indicating to the unconcious cause of their problems.  
  
Helena reached down to help BArbara back to her chair.  
  
"Don't." Barbara growled.   
  
Helena bit her tongue, she knew when Barbara felt uncomfortable. Instead she slung Luna over her shoulder and walked out of the door and to the elevator, intending to dump him, tied up, in the ally outside fo Reese. Sh needed to get back up to the clocktower to make sure Dinah and Barbara were ok.  
  
Meanwhile, Barbara made her way back to her chair as quickly as she could and strenuously pulled herself back up. Putting her head in her hands she took a minute to try and swallow her anger.  
  
As good as she dealt wih her disability, it was still her weakness and she didn't like vulnerability. Being stuck there on the ground, helpless, was one of the single most humilating things for her as former Batgirl. It was something she'd never get used to or accept.   
  
She knew Helena didn't see anything wrong with just lifting her back into her chair but she should be able to do that herself. Still, she'd have to apologise for barking at her. And then lectur her for not saying some of the solution had got on her.   
  
Barbara Gordon shook herself out of her momentary self hatred and collected more of her cure for Dinah. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her young charge was going through.   
  
As she Injected Dinah, she prayed or the instant reversal, like Helena but so far, nothing had changed. She told herself it'd just take a few minutes, after all, Dinah had been infected far longer.   
  
"Have you gave it to her?" Came the worried voice of Helena.  
  
Barbara noded, "yeah. There's no change yet"  
  
Helena's head immediately snapped up to look at Barbara, "Well why not? It cut me off right away."  
  
"Calm down. I'm sure it's just because Dinah has been infected longer than you were."  
  
Helena sighed and took position at Dinah's side, watching her intently.  
  
Barbara mirorred her actions, waiting was all they could do. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry its a short part  
  
Part 4  
  
"It's not working Barbara, look at her!" Helena exclaimed.  
  
Dinah hadn't impoved any. She'd gotton worse, mumbling, kicking out. Tears ran down the side of her face and mingled into her blonde hair.   
  
Barara let the reality sink in. "I don't know what else to do. The antidote worked on you, it should have worked on Dinah!"  
  
"Wait, wait. Maybe it did. She's not been using her telekinetic powers. Maybe this is all down to the visions."  
  
Barbara caught on to what Helena was saying. "She's preventing herself from escaping the visions."  
  
Helena reached an arm across the bed for BArbara. "Exactly, so let's help her ourselfs."   
  
"Helena, we can't just go in her head, Dinah done it last time."  
  
"At least try it. Don't you want to help her?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Of course I do! But we don't know the risks." Barara reasoned.  
  
"I don't care about the risks if it helps her. Think about what she could be seeing right now. It could be any moment from anyone's life, her's, your's, the guy down the streets! I'm not going to leave her in there alone and neither are you."  
  
Barbara nodded. When did Helena become so wise? She felt an imense amount of pride as she took Helena's hand and then they both took Dinah's. It didn't take long before they felt the familiar pulling as they were sucked into Dinah's vision.   
  
******  
  
The streets of New Gotham were typically grey under the night sky. Then there was Dinah, she was anything but blending in with the suroundings.   
  
The 17 year old sat at the end of an ally, back to the wall, knee's drawn up to her chest with her eyes only just peeking over her knees. Her eyes didn't move from the scene ahead of her.   
  
Barara and Helena didn't even have time to get their bearings before they saw Dinah and then they weren't interested in anything else.  
  
Barbara tried to ignore the fact that she had th use of her legs again, it'd just play mind games with her, instead she focussed on her charge.   
  
"Dinah?" No response. "Honey,can you hear me?" She asked gently.  
  
Dinah whispered "There's too much." It took Helena's meta-hearing to pick it up.   
  
"Too much what?" Helena replied, hoping to coax out an answer.  
  
"Pain."   
  
The utter lack of anything recognisable in Dinah's voice made Helena lose a little hope. Barbara meanhile was busy taking in her suroundings for the first time.  
  
She had to protect Helena from this. It wasn't fair that she had to go through it again.   
  
"Helena, don't turn round." She ordered, trying to rid her voice of the quiver. As soon as she saw Helena's head start to turn she grabbed th brunette's face in her hands. "Don't." She warned.   
  
She quickly moved to Helena's side, to make sure she couldn't witness the one thing she probably wouldn't live through again. Her mother's Death. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for what you said HelenaKyle1. Everyone else, feel free to review ;)  
  
Part 5  
  
Helena resisted the urge to turn around and see what Barbara was trying to shield her from but deep inside she already knew. She'd always expected this day. Never in her concious but it was the thing that pained her the most so it was always there.  
  
As Helena sat there, infront of Dinah, her breathing sped up, her palms got all sweaty and a severe nausea overcame her.   
  
Barbara could feel Helena trembling beside her so she put her arm around her while still trying to reach Dinah but that task was soon taken on by Helena.  
  
"Dinah? You have to get us out of here, right now." She practically begged.  
  
"It'll be over soon." The blonde whispered. Her eyes hadn't left the same spot there entire time they'd been there. It was really conerning Barbara, she worried it might be too much for Dinah to recover from.  
  
Helena was beginning to get worked up as tears started to build in her eyes. "What do you mean? Just get us out of here, I can't see this! It's your head get control of it!"  
  
She explained cryptically, "There's no control anymore. This isn't my head, it's everyone else's." And as if on cue she began bring her knee's down and instead wrap her arms around herself. Her eyes squeezed shut as she bent over.  
  
Barbara reached out for Dinah and took her by the shoulder's. "What is it? What's wrong?"   
  
While the red-head tried to get an answer from Dinah, Helena couldn't control herself anymore. She could hear his foot steps as he ran away, she heard the knife fall to the ground, she heard the people gather and she heard her mother's last breath, all over again.  
  
She turned around just in time to see herself... her old self crying out. yelling for he mum to be fine, for someone to stop the evil bastard who had just murdered her mum.   
  
Helena was strangely still as she watched her mother's downfall, the moment that changed her forever. It was odd to be on the outside watcing rather than seeing it from her own eyes.   
  
She didn't think she'd ever seen anybody as distressed as she was now... then. She was never good with the technical stuff.  
  
She'd thought it would return her to that place, where everthing she knew, everything she relied on was tore out from under her. That place where it was only a darkness around her, in her.   
  
It just made her feel sad. She regretted not having more time with her mother and never getting to talk to Catwoman. It was odd to want to meet gotham's finest theif;s but it was her mother's great talent after all.   
  
"Helena!" Barara tried for the third time. Dinah was impossible to get a sane comment from and she was running ou of patience. That was when she noticed Helena was zoned in on her mother's death, something she tried to protect her from.   
  
Finally, Helena's intense stare broke and she looked to Barbara.   
  
"Are you ok?" The elder one asked.  
  
Helena nodded unsurely, "Can we just get out of this?"   
  
And with impecable timing the world around the 3 hero's swirled into a grey mass and when it finally stopped they were sitting in a dim room.   
  
Dinah was once again sitting, knee's to her chest staring at the door ahead of her. Barbara immediately knew hat was going to play out before them and really didn't want to see it. A raging anger bubbled inside of her as she heard the TV report then saw her past self run for the phone to call Bruce, then the knock at the door.   
  
She could already see his grin. It was always what she saw when she closed her eyes, but not this time. She'd kill him.   
  
As past Barbara ran to answer the door, expecting Helena, Present Barbara ran and shoved herself out of the way then dived at The Joker.  
  
Helena could only watch as Barbara sped across the room and went straight through her past self and then The joker beore landing harshly on the other side of the hallway.   
  
Then the bang of the gun cut through all her thoughts. She watched her adoptive mother fall to the aparment floor and bleed, unable to scream or move.   
  
And The Joker, that sick bastard just cackled. She'd never seen him before, not in the flesh. His very look gave her chills. There was obviously no sanity there, just evil.   
  
When The Joker turned to leave, she saw Barbara, her Barbara, on the ground in tears, screaming at Him. It broke her heart, she always knew deep down Barbara was the one who never truely dealt with what happened, she used Helena to just move on and ignore her prolems. So, seeing that scene all over again, in exactly the same way, had finally brought it to the surface.   
  
Helena carefully walked around the Barbara bleeding on the floor and walked through the door and out to the hall where the real Barbara was.   
  
Her mentor was screaming at herself to get up. Helena neeled down beside her and pulled her into a hug. As hard as barbara fought, she wasn't getting out of Helena's arms so she completely broke down, sobbing.   
  
Helena couldn't help but think about how different everything was. The old Hlena, the one that exsisted only months ago could be standing awkwardly, not sure what to do or how to comort Barbara. But since Dinah's arrival, all those issues she had with closeness had been driven out. She knew she owed that to Dinah giving her a new perspective on the life they lead.   
  
She kissed the top of Barbara's head and rubbed her back, "Barbara, we need to finish this, I need you to help me. Your the brains of the team." She told her.  
  
Barbara let Helena's word sink in. She was right, they had to stop this torture. For their sakes as well as Dinah's. She tried to even out her breathing. She wasn't being any use as a bubbling wreck. With-in seconds she was walking around herelf and her neighbour who had saved her life by investigating the loud noise he had heard.   
  
Helena followed the red head back to Dinah, who now had her head burried into her knee's.   
  
"We've tried asking her to get us out of here, and I'm not sure she reall know's how. I think the only way is to get her angry. Angry enough to give her enough control over her power to pull us out."  
  
Helena nodded. "Do you think she'll hear you?"  
  
"Yeah, I think she will. She's still in there, just the shock of seeing all these things has really got to her. We can only guess what else she's witnessed since she was infected."  
  
Helena tried to not dwell on that last statement, they'd deal with that later. "How are we going to do this?"  
  
Barbara looked at her, "We're not." She said. She knew Helena would find it hard to verbally abuse the fragile sister infront of her. So would she but it had to be done. It was there only option.  
  
She got own to Dinah's eye level and sat directly infront of her. "Hey Redmond, look what your dreams have done. You're evil, a child of the devil."   
  
This immediately got Dinah's attention. Barbara knew that deep down, Dinah still had a fear of all those lies the Redmonds had fed her.  
  
"Why do you dream these things? You know they'll come true."  
  
Dinah's eyebrows knotted, like she couldn't believe what was happening. "No, it's not my fault!"  
  
Both Helena and Barbara cringed at the pain in th teens voice. Barbara forced herself to continue while Helena began to pace, trying to hold back from stopping Barbara.   
  
"Yes, it is. Your powers are nothing but trouble. You just create pain." Barbara pulled out her final punch, something she knew would work. "No wonder your mother abandoned you. The week she came back into your life she died."   
  
And that was the trigger, her mother's death. "I didn't kill her!! It wasn't my fauit! I tried to save her!! I tried!"   
  
The room began to swirl and merge again only this time they each witnessed clips of various things. Black Canary's downfall, Guy's death, Wade's death. Every painful and horrible thing to happen to the people they knew and cared for until it just stopped. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the really encouraging comments. Hope you like this part as much.  
  
Part 6  
  
Helena's eyes snapped open. She looked around, Barbara had just awoke with a start aswell. They were Still gripping each others hands.   
  
To their disappointment, Dinah was still unconcious on the bed between them.   
  
"You ok?" Barbara asked.  
  
Helena answered, "Yeah. Is she?"  
  
Barbara let go of the two younger girls hands and made her way to the computer opposite them. She checked Dinah's condition.   
  
"She should wake up any minute, her brain activity is returning to normal." Barbara informed as she went back to the young blondes side.   
  
It was then she noticed that Helena was still holding Dinah's hand in silent comfort. So much had changed lately, Helena especially. She no longer kept them at a distance. She'd given in and finally shown her emotions and fears and it was about time in Barbara's mind.   
  
She had spent the past 8 years worried about Helena. Waiting for the bad guy to just say the wrong thing and end up dead. She had always expected Helena to find out about Clay Face and go after him, or worse, go to Arkham and kill The Joker once and for all.   
  
Batman's daughter had always bottled her feelings up, she held it all in. She rarely spoke to Barbara about things that hurt her and that was dangerous, so much pent up frustration inside one vigilantee. It was easy to cross the line, she herself had been there more than a few times.   
  
The sudden groan from Dinah pulled her from her thoughts.   
  
"Barbara, she's waking up." Helena stated the obvious with concern that was truely new to them.  
  
Barbara just gave Helena a half smile before putting her hand to Dinah's cheek. When her eyes gently fluttered open she smiled, "Hi."   
  
Dinah's eyebrows knotted, she kept blinking, her vision was blurred.   
  
"You're in the clocktower. You're safe." Helena said gently, sensing Dinah's distress.   
  
"I... Sick." She muttered.   
  
Helena was about to ask what she meant when Barbara told her to grab the empty trash at her side. She quickly caught on and lifted it to Dinah and helped her on her side.   
  
When Dinah was finally done heaving up everything in her stomach, Helena dumped the trash can and helped Dinah roll over again. Her face was just a mask of pain as she cried out.   
  
"You hurt your ribs, honey. Do you remember?" Barbara asked her.  
  
Dinah froze and slowly looked up into Barbara's eyes. Her face crumbled as she again burst into tears. "Oh god, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't do it, I didn't even know! I was only 9, I tried to get to New Gotham but I couldn't!" She rambled.  
  
Barbara felt an immense guilt. She hated herself for having to say those things to Dinah and now the poor girl was sobbing her heart out because of the things she'd said.   
  
"Shhh, Dinah? Dinah look at me." She ordered as she took Dinah's head in her hands and forced her to make eye contact and stop her shouting for forgiveness. "You didn't cause any of this. You are a good person, you have done nothing but helped people. Everything I said was a lie, I never meant a word of it I just had to get us out of that vision. You understanad?" she asked seriously with tears in her eyes.  
  
Dinah gave a small nod, not sure her voice would work even if she wanted it too. She was surprised to feel arms softly wrapped around her in a comforting hug. The surpise was it was Helena but in that moment she didn't care, she just let the hug swallow her.  
  
******  
  
Dinah was contently tucked under Barbara's arm. They were sitting on the sofa watching junk TV. Something she'd never witnessed Barbara or Helena do but it was a nice change.   
  
The last few days had been hard but she was given nothing but love and support from the two women who were now her family.   
  
They hadn't spoke too much about the vision incident but they had spoke enough. They had mainly been focussing on just getting through the nights, each of them suffering nightmare's as the aftermath.   
  
Dinah turned her head as she heard the lift doors open and Helena walk in. She had just finished a shift at the dark horse and intended to go to the watchtower to check in before patrol.   
  
When she saw her mentor and younger partner sitting on the sofa quite the thing she stopped dead. She couldn't remember ever seeing Barbara watching the TV when it wasn't for some particular purpose like the news.   
  
"Hey." The two slackers greeted in unison.   
  
"Hi." Helena replied as she moved further into the living room. "Whats going on?"  
  
"Not much, we're just watching some TV. I've given us all the night off, I think it's about time." Barbara told her.  
  
"Yeah, so take a load off." Dinah said as she patted the cusion to her left.  
  
Helena stood, still not believe her ears. "You should be in bed." She said seriously.  
  
Dinah sighed, "I'm fine. Besides, I'm practically healed. It's not like i'm out here training or making any kind of movement apart from using the remote."   
  
Helena looked to Barbara for confirmation and recieved a nod. She sighed in defeat and sat down next to Dinah.  
  
Barbara tore herself away from the show they were watching, "How was work?"  
  
"The usual. Leonard wasn't in today so that was a bonus." She paused before adding, "Reese came by."  
  
Dinah elbowed Helena playfully, "And?"   
  
"Uh... They found Luna's hideout. They found the doctor's body."  
  
Dinah's grin immediately disappeared. She had no idea what she was meant to say to that, so she didn't say anything, just tensed up.  
  
Barbara sighed, they could never protect them all. "If nothing else, at least it gives them a good reason to lock him up for good."  
  
Everyone was silent again.   
  
"Awkward huh?" Dinah said quietly.  
  
Barbara tightened her arm around the frail teenager beside her.   
  
"Absolutely." Helena sighed in agreement   
  
"Hey, come on, it's over now." Barbara tried to encourage although she still didn't feel they were ready to be over it.   
  
Dinah's gaze fell to the floor infront of her. "It'll never be over."  
  
"It will, it's just going to take some time." Helena told her.   
  
When Dinah began to shake her head and the tears crept down her face, Helena took a leap and reached out for Dinah's hand.   
  
"Everytime I close my eyes I can see it all again, all those visions. All those people I care about and their pain. I felt it all. Like it was my loss, over and over."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Barbara asked, growing angry at herself for not pushing Dinah to talk in the first place.  
  
Dinah looked up at her adoptive mother. "Tell you that I felt that bullet rip through you? Or maybe how you felt when you had to watch it from a different body?"  
  
Barbara had no reply to that. She knew how much it must have pained Dinah to experience the emotions she felt during the single most horrible moment of her life. It explained why Dinah was so detached in her visions.  
  
Dinah watched as the two important people in her life were completely speechless. She always done this to people, always made it awkward and hard for them. She quickly stood up, her hand wrapped around her ribs.   
  
"Where are you going?" Helena asked.   
  
Dinah kept walking, "My room." She said trying to hide the tears in her voice.   
  
Helena started to get up when Barbara reached across and grabbed her arm. "Leave her."   
  
"Are you insane!?" Helena retorted angrily.  
  
"Just give her a few minutes." The red head paused, "Then we're all going to talk." 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's kinda said to say this is the final part. I'm really glad I decided to write a BoP fic and I hope to do another, thanks for all ur great comments throughout. Hope you like the ending.   
  
Part 7  
  
Helena waited three minutes exactly then marched to Dinah's room, Barbara at her back. She knocked and didn't wait for an answer. As she walked in she expected to find Dinah on her bed but instead they were met with an empty room.   
  
"She must have taken the emergency exit." Barbara said as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
"And who told her about that?!" Helena asked as she marched around the room, making sure Dinah wasn't there.  
  
"Me, obviously. In case there was an... emergency."  
  
Helena tried to take a calming breath that so didn't work for her. Her eyes changed and she made a b-line for the window, "I'm going to find her." And with that she was gone.  
  
Barbara sighed and went to her computer's to check if Dinah had taken her comm set.   
  
******  
  
Helena dived from rooftop to rooftop letting the cool air around her sooth her. She had to find Dinah but where was she meant to start?   
  
She sat down on the edge of a tall building and scanned the dark skyline. It was beautiful, like every New Gotham night. She never truly got sick of it.   
  
The Huntress needed to start hunting.   
  
Where would Dinah go? She was upset, way beyond it. And she was upset over her visions. Now which one would have affected her most? It sounded like a moronic question, she saw the people she loved, her family, in great pain both emotionally and physically. Not only that, she felt it all.   
  
Huntress sighed, why did she have to think and think rather than just follow her instincts.   
  
Standing up she looked around then it hit her where she should start, the burnt down warehouse Black Canary died in.   
  
Taking off, she got there in a matter of minutes. And sure enough, There was Dinah, standing with her arms wrapped around herself, staring at the charcoaled ruin.  
  
Helena quietly approached, "Hey kid."  
  
Dinah didn't move to look at Helena, "Sorry I took off."  
  
"Hey, we all gotta run sometimes." Helena smiled then she realised now wasn't the time for Huntress. "You ok, kid?"   
  
Dinah shrugged, "I'm not really sure what that is anymore."  
  
Helena sat down on the dry concrete and patted the ground next to her. Dinah followed but still sat defensively with her knees drawn up.   
  
"You know, I'm not good at this. I've never really had to talk deeply with anyone but Barbara and even then, she was the one doing most of the talking but she did say something that was true. It won't seem like it now or maybe even for a while but it does fade. You think your getting over it then something comes up -"  
  
"Like seeing her die again?" Dinah said with bitterness.   
  
"Yeah." Helena answered sadly. "We both went through that the other day."   
  
Dinah finally looked at Helena. The guilt in her eyes was obvious. Helena found herself choked up just seeing the mix of emotions in Dinah's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"   
  
"Not being strong enough to control my powers. I let you and Barbara in and I should have held you out, you shouldn't have seen all that again."   
  
"That wasn't your fault, you had no control!" Helena took a breath before she got too heated. "I would go in your crazy mind time and time again if it meant saving you. Dinah, I've seen that night repeat over in my head a million times, it's horrible but I can cope."  
  
"But you shouldn't have to! You lost your mum in the most unfair way, you shouldn't have to cope with being in that place again. It's not fair to expect you to deal with that because I have to." Dinah said truthfully.  
  
Helena took the younger girls hand, "Don't you get it? You and I and Barbara are family. We're the only family we've got. If your hurt or in pain, then that affects us all. Think about it, if me or Barbara had been trapped in visions, would you have done anything different?"  
  
Dinah shook her head. "No."   
  
"So, stop beating yourself up over it. We all have to get through this together."  
  
Dinah saw the sincerity in Helena's eyes, a look that didn't last long in people she trusted. "Since I was 6 I've been let down and abandoned. If you or Barbara turned your back on me... I couldn't..." Dinah couldn't continue as her emotion's got the best of her and she started to sob.  
  
Helena automatically wrapped her arms around Dinah and held her tight. "Shhh. We're not going anywhere." She whispered.   
  
"We're in this together." added another voice.   
  
The two meta humans looked up to see their mentor and surrogate mother. She had the neuro-transponder on.   
  
"I needed to be mobile tonight." She answered before Helena could ask. Barbara took a seat on the cold ground on the other side of Dinah who was now pulling herself from Helena's embrace. "Someone's got to look after you two runners." She said jokingly.  
  
Dinah looked at her with sullen eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, namely to apologize, but the look on the red head's face told her there was nothing to apologize for. She practically tackled Barbara in a bear hug.   
  
Barbara was grateful that Dinah gave her the easy way for now. She held Dinah tight, willing the newest member of her family to let go. "I promise you, you'll be ok. We all will but only if we stick together. We're all so used to running away from our problems until they go away. We can't do that anymore, ok? We're here for each other."  
  
When Dinah had eventually calmed down, they all sat leaning against each other looking at the burnt down warehouse. None of the woman really saw it though, instead they thought about the past year, how much they'd changed and the people around them.   
  
Dinah eventually broke the comfortable silence. "I hope she knows that I'm happy here."  
  
"I think she does. They always know." Helena said with a nudge to Dinah.  
  
"If things had gone differently, would you have let her take me away?" She questioned.  
  
"That wouldn't have been my choice." she said confidently.  
  
"No one can make you do or go anywhere unless you want to. Not us, not your mum, not some guy you meet who wants to take you away from all this." Helena continued.  
  
"I don't think I could leave. Not unless it was with both of you. This place is home now, but only because your here. I love you guys so much, you're the only family I've really had. The Redmond's weren't even human and all I can ever remember about mum is how she left me. I know she's my mother and that she loved me but it doesn't take it all away, it doesn't give us those 10 years back." Dinah told them sadly.  
  
"You'll always have that last day with her. She did love you Dinah. That's why she came charging in trying to take you away, she just wanted to protect you. Black Canary was always a very passionate person. That's where you get it from." Dinah couldn't help but smile at that.  
  
"Hey kid, I've been thinking about what you said." Helena stopped when she saw the blank look on Dinah's face. "About an alias?" When the younger one nodded she continued, "I think you should take on Black Canary."  
  
Barbara sat silently letting her girls have their moment.  
  
"Really?" Dinah asked, slightly amazed at the idea.  
  
Helena nodded, "Really. You've got the Canary look." She said jokingly as she messed up Dinah's blonde hair. Turning more sombre she sincerely added, "and your mum would want you to take up the name."   
  
Dinah stared to the building that had taken her mother. Would she really want her daughter to take on her name? Her legacy and reputation? She wasn't happy about Dinah's involvement in the superhero world but once she took the time to listen to her daughter she could see how much it meant to her. It would be one constant link to her mother, something she felt she needed.   
  
"I think Carolyn would have really liked that. Plus, I'm pretty sure you have that Canary Cry in you." Barbara said encouragingly   
  
Dinah nodded, "Yeah. I'd like that."  
  
Barbara put an arm around the blonde and grinned, "Welcome to the fold, Black Canary."   
  
Helena gave her a nudged, "Yeah, your now an official split personality, crime fighter."  
  
Dinah through her a side wards glance, "thanks." She said sarcastically.  
  
Barbara climbed to her feet, "Lets get home. Maybe Alfred will make us some breakfast." She said noticing it was dawn.   
  
Helena and Dinah got up and turned to follow, Helena excited at the prospect of food. Dinah stopped and turned back to the warehouse. She gave a small smile in silent goodbye before joining her family. 


End file.
